Where No One Goes
by DanniMoon
Summary: [A/U] Moderno (AstridxHipo). Astrid hija de padres divorciados se emprende a una aventura en Berk, un verano lleno de emoción, aunque ella pensaba que no sería el mejor verano de todos se equivocó, todo cambia si crees en lo imposible. Pasen y Comenten (:
1. Berk

**Where no one goes**

 **Hola hola, me llamo Dany y les vengo a presentar una pequeña historia mia que se me ocurrió en la madrugada jajaja, espero que me perdonen por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción, soy ingeniera mas no escritora. :3**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragon", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia

 **Capítulo 1. "Berk"**

Astrid Hofferson, una chica rubia de 16 años se encontraba recargada en la ventana del carro; sus padres están divorciados, pero aunque el padre de Astrid tenía su custodia ella por obligación tiene que pasar el verano en casa de su madre.

 **-De verdad, no entiendo porque tengo que ir con ella-** dijo exhausta, sabía que no importara lo que fuera a decir, su padre la obligaría a ir.

 **-Porque tienes que pasar tiempo con tu madre** -respondió el señor mientras buscaba estacionamiento en el aeropuerto.

 **-Está del otro lado del mapa-** volvió a hablar mientras veía su celular- **aparte no tendré recepción ahí y quién sabe si mi mamá tenga internet con eso de que vive cerca del bosque.**

 **-Mejor aún, estarás en contacto con la naturaleza y sirve que te quitas ese vicio de ese maldito celular-** respondió su padre mientras apaga su auto

La madre de Astrid vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Europa llamado Berk, mejor conocido para ella _"El lugar donde aún viven primitivamente_ ", la relación con su madre no era muy buena desde que tiene memoria, ya que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella solo tenía 3 años, su madre la visitaba en América solo un par de semanas porque tenía trabajo y con eso le bastaba, ella es feliz con su padre.

 **-Cariño, de verdad no quiero quejas de parte de tu madre-** le dijo su papa mientras le entregaba su boleto de avión **\- ella de verdad quiere convivir contigo**.

 **-Si papá, te voy a extrañar** -le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba.

 **-Igual yo pequeña, tienes que irte** -le respondió mientras la empujaba- **Por favor, me hablas cuando llegues-**

El viaje seria largo, exactamente 14 horas de vuelo con todo y escala, el lugar donde vivía su madre estaba bastante lejos y no solo era eso aparte de tener que viajar por 14 horas en avión eran aproximadamente 6 horas en carro, este sería un verano bastante largo para su criterio.

Cuando aterrizo del avión fue en busca de su maleta, ella no era experta en andar en los aeropuertos así que se fue con toda la paciencia para no perderse, y ya cuando tenía su maleta camino hacia la salida en busca de su madre y la encontró, su mamá estaba parada buscándola con la mirada, ella no pudo avanzar mas no sabía cómo acercarse, no era asi de _"¡Hey!, ¡hola ya llegue!",_ pero antes de que sus pensamientos la mataran, la señora corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

 **-Te extrañe mucho Astrid, vamos tenemos que llegar a la casa antes de que oscurezca, no me gusta manejar de noche** -dijo la mamá de la rubia.

El camino hacia el famosos pueblo de Berk fue bastante animado por la parte de la mamá de la rubia, Astrid no era una chica que hablara con todos, en realidad es muy tímida pero cuando agarra confianza no paraba de hablar y su mamá era todo lo contrario, ella podía hablar hasta con los codos con desconocidos. Luego de 4 horas en carretera pudo notar como iban desapareciendo los edificios, empezaba a tener miedo porque esta carretera cualquier persona podía llegar y hacerle algo y esto por el simple hecho de estar solitaria, ni un carro transitaba.

 **-No hay carros** \- murmuro Astrid mientras estaba bastante alerta viendo la carretera.

 **-Berk, no es un pueblo muy visitado** -respondió incomoda su madre

 **-Todavía ¿falta mucho?-** pregunto la rubia mientras veía su celular

 **-Como dos horas-** dijo su mamá sin apartar la vista de la carretera

Finalmente Astrid y su madre llegaron a su destino, Berk, la pequeña rubia podía notar que había pocas casas y eran todas de madera, si noto que tenían electricidad, eso era un alivio, agarro su celular y vio que no tenía señal y viendo esto, ella solamente bufo.

 **-Tranquila, yo le avisare a tu padre que llegaste sana y salva-** dijo mientras bajaba del carro y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa- **Espero que no te aburras este verano.**

 **-Espero no aburrirme-** respondió con sarcasmo

Su madre ignoro el comentario sarcástico de su hija y empezó a caminar dentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras, Astrid podía notar que todo era de madera era como esas típicas cabañas que salen en las películas, ella volvió a bufar y estaba complemente segura que este sería el verano largo y aburrido de su corta vida.  
Siguió a su madre hasta el segundo piso y vio que se metió a un cuarto.

 **-Este será tu cuarto este verano** -dijo su madre mientras abría una pequeña ventana que daba hacia el bosque- **tengo bastante trabajo así que es probable que llegue muy tarde a la casa, puedes salir, Berk es bastante seguro, y por favor, por nada del mundo te metas al bosque.**

 **-¿Por qué?-** pregunto la muchacha mientras veía la ventana.

 **-Porque yo lo digo, fin de la discusión** -dicho esto su mamá se salió de su cuarto.

Astrid estaba bastante casando como parar poner a pelearse, así que no le presto importancia, aparte ella no era exactamente una chica aventurera, fue al pequeño baño que estaba en su recamara, se bañó y se puso la pijama, eran las 10:00 pm y se encontraba bastante cansada, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho un rugido, se espantó y se levantó de la cama, esperando a volver a escuchar el sonido, era semejante al de un animal, volvió a escucharlo y estaba vez temerosa, se acuerdo a la ventana.

 **-Eso no suena como un coyote o lobo-** dijo temerosa.

Mientras pensaba la posibilidad de que fuera el _chuapacabras*_ miraba hacia el bosque, parecía a lo lejos entre los árboles que algo se movía, supuso que esta es la razón por la que su mamá no la dejara ir al bosque y con mayor razón, Astrid parecía que estaba a punto de darle algún ataque al corazón, trato de relajarse si su mamá no decía nada con semejante ruido supuso que no tenía importancia, decidió ir a la cama e intentar dormir pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos escucho un grito, el de un muchacho y se asustó más.

 **-Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí** -respondió ya alarmada la rubia y volvió a escuchar el grito del muchacho seguido de una risa- **esto es un juego ¿verdad?.**

Astrid lo primero que pensó después de escuchar esa risa fue _"Estúpidos hombres, ellos y sus malditas bromas",_ ahora más tranquila la rubia cerro los ojos para poder dormir.


	2. Hipo

**Where no one goes**

 **Hola hola! Hoy les tengo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten, espero que comenten y lo tengan en sus favoritos jaja. Nos leemos. :3**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragon", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 2 "Hipo"**

Astrid se levantó alrededor de las 10 am del día siguiente, aun se sentía agotada del viaje que tuvo, supuso que su mamá ya no estaba porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido y como era cabaña completamente de madera el más mínimo movimiento resultaría una fiesta.

Bajo aun en pijama hacia la cocina, no era muy grande la casa donde estaría en verano así que era imposible perderse, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y agarro la nota que estaba pegada " _Hija, no te quise levantar, el desayuno te lo puedes preparar, hay comida y todo para la tarde, hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí puedes ir y no te acerques al bosque_ ".

 **-Vaya verano, una biblioteca, que emoción-** dijo Astrid mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba la leche.

Como la rubia sabía que no iba a ser un verano agitado, se tomó todo el tiempo para poder desayunar y almorzar decentemente y limpiar un poco la cocina, ya cuando acordó eran las 2:00 pm decidió bañarse e ir a dar un vistazo al pueblo, no era muy grande, así que Astrid supuso que no le tomaría ni 20 minutos el recorrer todo el lugar, era insignificante para el bosque que lo rodeaba.

Astrid salió de su casa agarrándose los brazos encima de su enorme chamarra, era bastante frio el que sentía, camino por la estrecha calle, no había señal de vida y eso le preocupaba se sentía como una película de terror, se detuvo hasta que vio el letrero de "Biblioteca" y se metió. Era bastante grande a comparación de su casa, empezó a buscar a la bibliotecaria pero no la veía en ningún lado.

 **-Acaso este lugar es pueblo fantasma o algo por el estilo-** dijo en un susurro sarcásticamente, aunque fue su voz muy baja se escuchó bastante bien.

 **-No, no es un pueblo fantasma-** le respondió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La rubia inmediatamente salto, no esperaba que alguien le fuera a responder, se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar y se fue volteando poco a poco para ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un chico rubio regordete, unos cachetes enormes y era alto alado de ella.

 **-Perdón no te quise asustar** \- dijo el chico gordo bastante tímido **\- me llamo Patapez Ingerman.**

 **-¿Patapez?-** respondió la chica al borde de la risa **-sabes, de donde vengo no es un nombre muy común.**

 **-¿enserio?-** cuestiono Patapez ilusionado **-¿De dónde eres?**

 **-Vengo desde América-**

 **-Eres la hija de la señora Hofferson** \- respondió admirado **\- ¿Sabes?, tu mamá es una de las principales dirigentes del pueblo.**

 **-Órale-** respondió desinteresada **-¿Por qué no hay gente aquí?, todo es muy sospechoso aquí, no he visto a nadie.**

 **-Tranquila, te llevare a conocer a más gente-** dijo mientras la veía **\- sígueme**

Que podía ser más raro para la rubia, que el chico regordete llamado Patapez apareciera por la nada _, "ósea todo aquí es de madera suena cuando caminas, imposible que no me haya dado cuenta que él estaba cerca"_ , pensado en que probablemente el chico llamado Parapez Ingerman fuera un fantasma, cerraba los ojos y los abría muy rápido esperado a que el chico desapareciera.

Patapez caminaba rápido y se dirigía a un pequeño salón dentro de la Biblioteca, suspiro cuando llego a la puerta.

 **-Bueno, son un poco extraños en este lugar-** le dijo en voz baja el chicho **-pero son buenas personas.**

Astrid no le dijo nada, esperando a ver más fantasmas dentro del salón, vio la puerta y noto que tenía una pequeña insignia, era un símbolo le recordó por un momento a esas señas de Hitler, _"Puede que maten a judíos aquí"_ se decía la rubia mientras el chicho gordo se metía al salón.

 **-Chicos, les presento a la hija de la Señora Hofferson-** dijo Patapez mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver a la rubia.

Fue ahí donde vio a 2 chicos y 1 chica de su edad aproximadamente, dos al parecer eran gemelos, estaban idénticos y el otro chico también era algo regordete pero no tanto como Patapez a diferencia de él tenía el cabello color negro y los gemelos eran rubios.

 **-Así que tú eres la famosa hija de la señora Hofferson-** dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la rubia **\- mi nombre es Patán Mocoso hermosura** \- le dijo mientras agarraba su mano y la besaba- **y esos babosos de ahí son Brutacio y Brutilda.**

 **-Ok, esto es raro-** dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba.

 **-jajajaja te dijo raro-** le reprocho uno de los gemelos **\- aparte de raro ¡eres tonto!.**

 **-¿Patapez, Patán Mocoso, Brutacio, Brutilda?-** reprocho la rubia- **¿me están tomando de tonta?, esos nombres han de ser ilegales en vario estados en América.**

 **-Lamento decepcionarte princesa pero no estás en América, estamos en Berk y nuestros nombres son reales-le** dijo la chica llamada Brutildia **-Le puedes preguntar a tu mamá, si no nos crees.**

Astrid estaba pensando en que responderle a la chica, se molestó con el simple hecho de que la haya llamado _"princesa",_ estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando escucho una risa, era la risa de ayer, solo que ahora estaba más cerca.

 **-¡Chicos!, no van a creer lo que me paso ayer** -dijo otra vez a espaldas de la rubia- **¡Oh! Perdón, no sabía que tenían visitas-** dijo risueño el chico.

La rubia se volteo nuevamente, al escucharlo y vio a un chico alto, castaño, de ojos de color verde, era bien parecido, pero vio que tenía una prótesis en una de sus piernas, no quiso mirar más y simplemente volteo a su cara.

 **-Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abejo lll-** le dijo el castaño mientras estiraba su mano.


	3. El enojo de Astrid

**Where No One Goes**

 **Hola hola!, les quiero decir que estoy muy contenta en estos días jaja, muchas gracias por las personitas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y las que comentan :3**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 3 "El enojo de Astrid"**

 **-Hipo-** repitió Astrid mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él.

 **-Si mucho gusto…. Mmmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto el castaño con una ligera risa algo apenado.

 **-Perdón, me llamo Astrid Hofferson-** respondió la rubia rápidamente.

 **-¡Wou!, eres la hija de la señora Hofferson, tu mamá es muy famosa por aquí jeje-** le dijo Hipo mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

 **-Es lo que me han dicho por aquí-** le dijo la rubia algo desinteresada

Hipo solamente se volvió a reír, la risa de muchacho le hizo recordar a la rubia la noche anterior y rápidamente cambio su cara de desinteresada a algo enojada, volteo directamente a ver a el castaño con la intención de reclamarle, que por su culpa ayer le hizo pasar un gran susto, cuando Astrid estaba a punto de abrir la boca la interrumpió Patapez

 **-Que nos ibas a decir Hipo-** le dijo el chico gordito mientras acercaba una silla **\- te puedes sentar Astrid.**

 **-Así lo que les iba a contar-** le dijo nerviosamente el chico castaño, mirando a otros **lados – no tiene mucha importancia, era algo que me paso ayer en el bosque-** se volvió a rascar la cabeza nerviosamente.

 **-Con que tú eras el que estaba gritando y riéndose en la noche -** le dijo la rubia molesta **\- ¿Sabes? Casi me matas de un susto y más porque mi madre me dijo que no me acercara a ese lugar.**

 **-Es que si te contamos no lo vas a creer-** dijo Patán Mocoso entre risas.

En el momento que dijo eso Patán todos los chicos de Berk lo voltearon a ver y lo miraron mal.

 **-¿Qué?-** respondió ofendido Patán mientras veía a sus amigos.

 **-Eres un tonto-** le dijo Brutacio.

 **-Qué te parece si te damos un tour por el pueblo princesa-** dijo Brutildia mientras se paraba de su lugar **\- estar más tiempo cerca de Patan hará que se suiciden más neuronas.**

Astrid estaba bastante inquiera por lo que comento Patán, _"Es que si te contamos no lo vas a creer"_. Ahora sí que estaba asustada, empezó a imaginar mil opciones de lo que podía ocurrir en ese lugar:

Pueden tener judíos escondidos por algún pariente lejano de Hitler.

El cuerpo congelado de Walt Disney.

El penacho de Moctezuma.

Cultivan marihuana.

Puede que todos aquí sean asesinos seriales y tengan a sus víctimas escondidas.

La última tenía más sentido puede que su madre esté enterada y por eso su insistencia de no acercarse a dicho lugar, pero no tendría sentido el rugido, era como si escondieran a un monstro ahí.

Los chicos la llevaron al pueblo, como no era muy grande no tardo muchísimo su recorrido, llegaron a un salón grande y Patapez le dijo que como eran muy pocos los que vivían ahí era el lugar para reunirse, dar opiniones y platicas por parte del jefe, que es el papá de Hipo, pero eso no le importaba a la rubia todo el tiempo se la ha pasado diciendo a los chicos que hay en el bosque y porque no la pueden llevar.

 **-¿Qué hay en el bosque**?- les pregunto la rubia ya enojada **\- y porque no me quieren decir.**

 **-¿Arboles?-** respondió sarcásticamente Patán.

 **\- No te quieras pasar de sarcástico conmigo Patán-** le dijo Astrid mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo.

 **-Es que no podemos entrar-** respondió con una voz muy baja Hipo, algo nervioso.

 **\- y entonces ¿Por qué tú estabas anoche?-** le dijo la rubia.

 **-Bravo Hipo, otra vez tu imprudencia ara que nos maten-** le dijo Brutacio mientras le pegaba en el hombro.

 **-Mira Astrid, él pudo entrar porque ya tiene mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, y en cambio tú no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de vida, eres más de ciudad** -le dijo Patapez muy nervioso.

 **-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-** pregunto más enojada la rubia.

 **-Que eres una princesa para este tipo de cosas-** le dijo Brutildia mientras se reía.

 **-Las princesas son muy bellas-** dijo Patán mientras le agarra la mano y la besada.

 **-Sí que eres un tonto-** dijo Astrid mientras se apartaba de el **\- ¿Saben? Ya es algo tarde me iré a mi casa, puede que mi mamá ya haya llegado.**

La rubia se fue de Salón grande y se dirigió a su casa bastante molesta, nunca en su vida la habían retado, llego a su casa y vio a su mamá en la cocina preparando la cena.

 **-¿Te divertiste hoy?-** le dijo interesada su mamá.

 **-Conocí a Hipo, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutildia-**

 **-Sí, son de tu edad creo-** le respondió su mamá mientras acercaba una ensalada a la mesa **\- ya está la cena.**

 **-Gracias-** le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba.

 **-¿Y a donde fueron?-** su mamá se veía algo preocupada.

 **\- me dieron un recorrido al pueblo y terminamos en un gran salón-** le dijo Astrid mientras picaba la comida.

 **-Que bien, son buenos chicos pero ese Hipo es algo aventurado, mantén tu distancia con él-.**

 **\- Es ¿Por qué se mete al bosque prohibido?-** le dijo sarcásticamente la rubia.

Su madre ignoro su comentario sarcástico y vio a la rubia seria, la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos.

 **-Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo Astrid, por favor no lo hagas-le** dijo su madre. Se levantó de la mesa y puso su plato en el fregadero **\- me iré a dormir.**

Astrid se quedó pensando y tomo la decisión de entrar al bosque le guste o no a su mamá, que tan malo puede ser, si todo el pueblo ya la conoce por ser hija de la Señora Hofferson, no puede que algo malo le pase.


	4. El secreto de Berk

**Where No One Goes**

 **Hola!, les vuelvo a traer otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten y comenten :3 Nos leemos, Gracias!**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 4 "El secreto de Berk"**

Astrid acaba de cumplir 2 semanas en Berk, ella había estado vigilando a los chicos que de repente se desaparecían y por más que los buscara no los llegaba a encontrar y el más sospechoso de todos era Hipo.

Ella por más que lo tratara de seguir conseguía la forma de escabullirse y desaparecer y estaba segura que Hipo sabía que lo espiaba.

 **-¡Maldición! Se me ha vuelto a escapar-** se dijo en susurro la rubia mientras soltaba un bufido algo desesperada.

 **-Astrid, aquí estas princesa-** le dijo Patán.

 **-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas princesa** \- le contesto mientras lo agarraba de la camisa muy amenazadoramente.

 **-Uy, una chica ruda, eso me encanta-** le dijo en tono seductor.

Astrid simplemente lo empujo y se fue directo a su casa, quiera o no, el estar persiguiendo a Hipo y los chicos se había convertido en su hobit favorito en su estancia en Berk, ella estaba segura que Hipo fue el causante de varios cambios en el pueblo, de lo que había escuchado de los gemelos fue exiliado por su propio padre pero el famoso _"Cambio"_ había logrado ser uno de los más queridos, pero como siempre hay alguien que no está de acuerdo en este caso era su madre.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, aún faltaba para que llegara su mamá eran aproximadamente las 4 pm, solo seguía pensando en cómo seguir a los chicos para descubrir el famoso secreto que todos le ocultaban, ya le estaban espesando a pesar los parpados cuando escucho el rugido y se levantó en pánico.

 **-Es el monstro de la otra noche-** se dijo a sí misma, mientras se acercaba a la ventana, estaba rogando por escuchar la risa de Hipo a lo lejos, como la vez anterior.

Y así fue empezó a reírse Hipo, estaba segura que era de él, su risa es inconfundible, pero aparte de él se escuchaba un pequeño grito de otro hombre, era de terror. Ahora su teoría de que Hipo es un asesino serial tenía sentido, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo por su patio trasero y este era un camino para ir al bosque, le valió un comino que su madre le repetía mil veces en la noche, de que no se acercara a ese lugar.

 **-Ahora si te voy a atrapar Hipo-** se dijo la rubia mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Se adentró en el bosque pero ahora se estaba arrepiento había comenzado a llover, aunque fuera ligera se empezó a apoderar el frio de su cuerpo, aparte de que no se veía nada, la misma lluvia había provocado que comenzara a salir neblina.

" _Creo que me regresare a casa"_ se había dicho mentalmente la rubia, mientras comenzaba a caminar ya más despacio y fue cuando escucho un rugido, el mismo rugido de hace rato, el mismo que la hizo asustarse en su primera noche en Berk. Ahora si el miedo se apodero de la rubia y comenzó a correr, directo a su casa o eso pensaba ella.

 **-¡Chimuelo!, ¿Dónde estás amigo?-** dijo una voz a lo lejos, la rubia ya no podía reconocer de quien era, ese rugido sí que la había sacado de onda.

Se volvió a escuchar el rugido pero ahora más cerca, en modo desesperación empezó a correr Astrid, aunque no viera hacia donde se dirigía y todo por la espesa neblina, no tardó mucho en tropezarse y terminar en el piso.

 **-¡Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba!-** se dijo a si mismo Astrid mientras se agarraba el tobillo, se empezaba a hinchar.

No tuvo oportunidad de gritar otra grosería porque se volvió a escuchar el rugido, pero ahora mucho más cerca, ella por inercia volteo hacia su izquierda y vio una silueta negra, que bien traspasaba la espesa neblina.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_ pensó aterrada la rubia mientras se paraba aunque el dolor era algo insoportable para su tobillo, le importo muy poco al ver esa enorme figura negra que al parecer se acercaba a ella .

 **-¡Chimuelo!-** se volvió a escuchar a lo lejos.

Su madre tenía razón, por eso no quería que se acercara al bosque esa cosa enorme y negra era un monstruo y la quería matar, sino _¿Por qué rugiría cada vez más?_ , mientras sus piernas le empezaban a reaccionar para correr esa enorme figura negra, salto, ella solamente cerro los ojos soltando un grito, algo la estaba aplastando pero no pasaba nada, así que con todo el valor que tenía decidió abrir los ojos.

Cuando había ya abierto los ojos lo primero que vio, fue unos enormes ojos verdes, _"Si es un monstruo"_ pensó la rubia pero la bestia no hacía nada, solamente la observa.

 **-¡Oh vamos! Si me vas a comer, hazlo, me lo merezco por imprudente-** le dijo la rubia a la bestia mientras esta solo movía su cabeza hacia su derecha, como si de verdad le hubiera entendido y abrió el hocico y vio que no tenía dientes **\- ¡No tienes dientes!.**

En menos de dos segundos le salieron de su encillas unos enormes y puntiagudos dientes, la rubia solamente paso pesadamente saliva y soltó un grito, estaba segura de algo, este iba a ser su ultimo día con vida.

 **-Chimuelo, por fin te encontré, vaya estaba vez sí que te escondiste** \- dijo la misma voz de hace rato **\- ¿Qué atrapaste amigo?.**

Asitrid tenía los ojos cerrados, simplemente ignorando a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si escuchaba voces era porque ya estaba agonizando mentalmente.

 **-¿Astrid?-** dijo una voz conocida para ella, era la voz de Hipo, la rubia solamente abrió sus ojos otra vez encontrando a Hipo a un lado de la bestia.


	5. Los dragones ¿Existen?

**Where No One Goes**

 **Hola!, les vuelvo a traer otro capítulo más, muchísimas gracias por las personas que comentan jaja me hacen sentir bien! :3**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 5 "Los Dragones ¿Existen?"**

Luego del pequeño inconveniente que tuvo Astrid con Hipo y la bestia negra, que por cierto aun no sabía que era llego su amigo el regordete Patapez.

 **-¿Astrid?-** le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la despeinada muchacha **\- Esto está muy mal, tu mamá nos va a matar.**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** respondió la rubia **\- Mi mamá que tiene que ver con esto-** dijo señalando a la bestia negra.

 **-¡Ay no!, yo ya me voy-** volvió a decir Patapez mientras se echaba a correr.

 **-Me puedes explicar por una maldita vez, ¿Qué es eso?-** dijo Astrid mientras señalaba a la enorme bestia negra que estaba en frente de ella.

 **-Eeeeh, Astrid-** dijo Hipo mientras movía sus manos nerviosas **\- no le puedes decir a tu mamá de esto.**

 **-Te refieres a eso-** le dijo Astrid mientras señalaba a la bestia negra. La enorme bestia negra de ojos verdes le rugió algo molesto.

 **-Tranquilo Chimuelo, es una amiga-** le dijo Hipo mientras acariciaba a la bestia.

 **-Chimuelo-** repitió Astrid **\- le pusiste así ¿Por qué sus dientes desaparecen y aparecen?.**

 **-Son dientes retractiles, único en su especie-**

Astrid solo veía como Hipo acariciaba al famoso "Chimuelo" es como si fueran muy buenos y viejos amigos, estaba algo aturdida no creía que fuera verdad esa enorme cosa, sentía que estaba soñando.

 **-Ok, esto es lo más raro que he soñado en mi vida** -se dijo Astrid mientras se piñizcaba **\- Au, si duele.**

 **-Es porque no estas soñando-** le dijo Hipo mientras se subía a la bestia llamada Chimuelo.

 **-Claro que es un sueño-** respondió ofendida Astrid

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** le pregunto el castaño.

 **-Algo así no puede ser real-** le dijo la rubia.

 **-Te voy a enseñar que es real todo esto- le** dijo Hipo mientras estiraba su mano, para que la rubia la tomara.

Astrid dudo para tomarla, pero se rindió, ¿Qué más daba? Igual era un sueño, si se caía no pasaba, se levantaría aturdida en su cuarto, así que acepto la mano de Hipo y se subió en el lomo de chimuelo. Hipo simplemente dijo las palabras mágicas _"Vámonos amigo"_ y la bestia negra volvo muy alto, ahí se dio cuenta Astrid que no estaba soñando, la sensación del viento en su cara y su estómago revuelto no era normal para un sueño.

 **-¡Oh por Dios! No estoy soñando-** grito Astrid mientras se agarraba de la cintura de Hipo.

 **-Te dije que no era un sueño-** dijo Hipo mientras tenía su vista hacia el frente.

 **-¿Qué Diablos es esta cosa?-** le dijo Astrid.

Preguntar eso fue un error para Astrid porque Chimuelo se paró en seco y empezó a descender muy rápidamente.

 **-Creo que no le gusta que le digas así-** le dijo Hipo incomodo mientras se agarraba de Chimuelo.

 **-¿Acaso entiende?-** pregunto Astrid aterrada y soltando un grito **\- ¡Perdón!.**

Astrid comprendió en ese momento que si entendía, de que otra forma le hacía caso a Hipo, es como si fuera una mascota, un compañero de vida. Chimuelo simplemente dejo de descender en picada y abrió sus alas amortiguando la caída. Astrid seguía gritando, pero sintió que ya no descendía y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la vista más hermosa que se haya imaginado, aún estaba con neblina pero al oeste se veía unos reflejos del atardecer con un bosque que parecía infinito.

 **-Esto es hermoso-** le comento la rubia **\- me puedes decir ¿Qué es?.**

 **-Es un dragón Astrid, ese es el secreto que tu mamá te quería ocultar, nos pidió que fuéramos discretos para que tuvieras un verano normal-** le dijo Hipo mientras volteaba a verla.

 **-¿Es enserio, Los dragones existen?-** le dijo la rubia.

 **-Estas montando en uno, aunque parezca un ser mitológico, es verdad aún existen solo que se mantienen en esta zona, por eso Berk esta tan aislado-** le dijo Hipo.

 **-¿Cómo es que no los han descubierto?-** se preguntó a sí misma, en voz alta.

 **-Es por que Berk, está ubicado como el triángulo de las bermudas, algo inexistente para cualquier persona normal-** dijo Hipo en voz baja **\- muchos pensábamos que los Dragones eran como nuestra maldición, porque no podíamos salir más allá de Berk.**

 **-Eso no tiene sentido, entonces como mis papás se conocieron** \- dijo bufando la rubia

Hipo simplemente la miro e ignoro ese comentario, el no pesaba hablarle de su familia, no le incumbía a él.

 **-Como es tipo triangulo de las Bemudas, se pierde la señal por satélites y estos solo rastrean cosas que tienen algún microchip o señal eléctrica y los dragones obvio no tienen eso, aparte el espacio que tiene Berk designado para eso es bastante grande, tanto que hay pequeñas islas que tienen ciertos dragones** \- le dijo Hipo.

 **-¿Por qué dijiste la palabra maldición y dragón juntas?-** le pregunto la rubia.

 **-Te digo que pensábamos que era una maldición, hace tiempo matábamos a los Dragones, porque se robaban nuestra comida y cosas, pero resultaba que solo alimentaban a un alfa, nuestros padres fueron criando con el pensamiento de que todo lo malo que nos pasaba era por los Dragones, pero no fue así-** le dijo Hipo.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** le dijo Astrid.

 **-Los dragones, son seres vivos, ellos entienden y sienten, eran seres incomprensibles pero ellos solamente quieren vivir en paz con nosotros** \- le respondió el castaño.

 **-Pero si es dragón ¿Por qué no lo he visto lanzar fuego y eso? ¿Acaso es mentira lo que dice la mitología?-** le dijo Astrid algo pensativa

 **-No digas eso-** dijo estremeciéndose Hipo.

 **-¿Por …..?-** La rubia no pudo terminar la frase porque el dragón Chimuelo lanzo un especie de rayo por la boca, era como simulaba el fuego y estallo a unos metros de ellos, ellos pasaron volando por ese estallido y terminaron con el cabello negro y oliendo a humo, como si hubieran pasado toda la noche en una fogata.

 **-Por eso-** dijo suspirando Hipo.

Al poco rato de estar volando se bajaron en una especie de isla, y chimuelo salió corriendo persiguiendo una luciérnaga.

 **-Hipo, quiero que me cuentes todo-** dijo Astrid fascinada.


	6. La valentia de Hipo

**Where No One Goes**

 **Muchas Gracias por comentar! :3**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 6 "La valentía de Hipo".**

Estaba Astrid sentada en una barranca con Hipo a un lado, tenían aproximadamente 5 minutos en silencio, es como si Hipo tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas para poder hablar. Astrid creía que era un sueño pero ver a chimuelo y parpadear muchas veces así como pellizcarse le indicaba lo contrario.

 **-Te voy a decir todo, con la condición que no le cuentes a tu mamá –** hablo Hipo finalmente.

 **-¿Por qué meten a mi madre en esto**?- le dijo la rubia frustrada, eran muchas cosas que digerir para ella.

 **-Tu mamá sabe de la existencia de los dragones-**

 **-¿Qué?-** pregunto extrañada la rubia **\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijo?**

 **-No sé, a lo mejor porque quería que tuvieras una vida normal y lejos de Berk-** dijo Hipo alzando los hombros, levanto de donde estaba sentado y estiro su mano **\- te lo contare mañana, se está haciendo tarde y estas toda enlodada.**

Astrid había olvidado por completo la hora, Hipo tenía razón, tenía que llegar a su casa antes de que de su mamá llegara, si no le aria muchas preguntas y si descubría que fue al bosque lo más probable era que la mandara de vuelta con su papá y apenas estaba descubriendo que el mundo no era como ella pensaba, había tanto secretos en este planeta que estaba ansiosa para que Hipo le contara todo acerca de los dragones.

 **-Está bien, mañana me lo vas a contar todo y tendrás que responder todas mis preguntas, que son muchas-** dijo Astrid agarrando la mano de Hipo para poder levantarse.

 **-Claro Astrid, será todo un placer** \- le dijo Hipo con una risa, mientras hacia una extraña reverencia **\- primero las damas.**

Se acercaron a Chimuelo que estaba aún jugando con la luciérnaga, Hipo se volvió a montar en el dragón y estiro otra vez su mano para que Astrid la tomara y así fue, Astrid se montó en el dragón.

 **-Como es algo tarde iremos muy rápido Astrid-** le dijo Hipo mientras agarraba la cabeza de Chimuelo **\- Sujétate fuerte.**

A la rubia no se le dio chance de poder reclamar porque soltó un grito de horror, sentía que estaba en el tren bala de Japón o eso imaginaba, iban demasiado rápido y ella solamente abrazo a Hipo, solo rezaba internamente que no se fuera a caer y morir ahí, no tardo mucho el trayecto porque sintió que Chimuelo que se paró en seco. Astrid aun no quería abrir los ojos tenía bastante miedo y seguía aferrada a Hipo.

 **-Astrid llegamos-** dijo Hipo en voz baja un poco avergonzado por la posición que estaban él y la chica.

Astrid abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaban otra vez en el bosque. Bajo de chimuelo con las piernas temblorosas y vio a Hipo, se acordó repentinamente de cómo lo tenía abrazado y se puso nerviosa _"A de pensar que soy una loca"_ fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a la rubia.

 **-¿Hacia donde tengo que ir para llegar a mi casa?-** pregunto la rubia volteando a ver a todos lados.

 **-Todo derecho-** señalo Hipo un camino.

 **-¡Perfecto!-** dijo Astrid **\- nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca Hipo.**

La rubia se echó a correr hacia la dirección donde le indico el castaño, los arboles iban disminuyendo y vio la cabaña de su mamá, tenía que apresurarse para llegar antes que ella. Astrid llego a la casa y noto que aún no llegaba su mamá, se quitó los tenis que tenía puestos, para no ensuciar la cabaña y no levantar sospechas, sin perder el tiempo se fue a su cuarto para poder bañarse y eliminar cualquier rastro de lodo. Cuando termino de bañarse noto, que su cara tenían algunos rapones así como sus brazos no le sorprendió después de caer tantas veces en el bosque pero no le presto importancia a eso y a la pequeña molestia que tenía en su tobillo. Su madre ya había llegado y estaba preparando la cena, así que bajo a la cocina.

 **-¿Te divertiste hoy hija?-** pregunto la madre de la rubia.

 **-Si mamá-**

 **-¿Qué te paso en la cara? Tienes raspones-** dijo su madre mientras alzaba su mano.

 **-Me caí-** respondió rápidamente la rubia **\- no fue nada, estaba distraída en mi celular, estaba buscando señal en este lugar.**

 **-Aquí no hay señal Astrid, ya te lo había dicho-** dijo su mamá seria.

 **-Lo sé-** dijo la rubia algo cansada **\- iré a dormir.**

Astrid se fue directo a su cuarto y de ahí a su cama, no tardó mucho en dormirse por toda la descarga de adrenalina que tuvo en el día la habían dejado agotada, pareció una noche corta para la rubia porque había amanecido. Astrid dio un brinco de su cama, estaba muy impaciente de ver a Hipo, se cambió rápido y corrió a desayunar, cuando termino salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Y ahí lo encontró, Hipo estaba muy distraído dibujando en una pequeña libreta, Astrid no se pudo resistir y salto sobre el agarrándolo de los hombros, Hipo salto muy asustado y vio a la rubia.

 **-Casi me sacas el corazón de un susto-** dijo el castaño mientras trataba de recobrar su pulso normal.

 **-Así me sentí ayer-** dijo la rubia alzando sus hombros, se sentó alado de el **\- Ahora sí cuéntame.**

 **-Bueno…. Ayer te estaba diciendo que la ubicación de Berk es como el triángulo de las Bermudas algo inexistente para los satélites globales, los dragones son nuestros amigos ahora, antes los tirábamos para matarlos pero todo cambio-** dijo Hipo feliz.

 **-¿Antes?-** pregunto la rubia.

 **-El tonto de Hipo no pudo matar a un dragón y en vez de tirarlo a matar, se hizo su amigo-** dijo una voz que bien que conocía Astrid, era Patán.

 **-¿Cómo fue que paso eso? –** dijo maravillada la rubia.

 **-Lo iba a matar pero vi su miedo reflejado en sus ojos, era como si lo entendiera –** dijo Hipo recordando.

 **-Sentimentalismo –** dijo Patán bufando **– es un vikingo extraño preciosa, no deberías juntarte con él.**

 **\- Es como si se entendieran –** le dijo Astrid a Hipo más impresionada **– Eres increíble Hipo.**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijeron ambos chicos.

 **\- ¿Por qué le dices eso? –** dijo Patán algo molesto.

 **-Por el valor que tuvo, él sabía que posiblemente el dragón lo mataría y aun así no lo mato –** dijo Astrid mientras señalaba a **hipo – ¿Ese dragón era Chimuelo?.**

 **\- Si, desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos –** dijo Hipo contento.

 **-No puedo creer que encontraras a eso impresionante, nosotros tirábamos a matar** – dijo Patán.

 **-Es porque no tienes cerebro –** le respondió la rubia.

 **-Aunque ese chiste le costó el exilio de su padre** – dijo Patán ignorando a Astrid.

 **\- ¿Por qué Hipo?-** le pregunto la rubia.

 **-Porque era tradición matar, imagínate que algo que se hacía hace más de 1000 años se rompiera por un chico flacucho –** respondió Hipo.

 **-Pero todo está bien ahora ¿Cierto?** – pregunto otra vez la rubia.

 **-Después de un gran enojo y de mostrarles que los dragones eran inocentes, me creyeron –** volvió a hablar Hipo **– pero no fue fácil.**

 **-Pero lo lograste y es increíble que derrotaras la tradición de 1000 años, estoy impresionada, nunca había conocido alguien así –** le dijo la rubia feliz. Hipo simplemente se sonrojo.

 **-¿Quieres que te enseñe en lo que estoy trabajando? –** le dijo el castaño sonrojado, mostrándole una pequeña libreta.

 **-Claro, ¿Qué es? –** dijo la rubia viendo la pequeña libreta.

 **-Estoy escribiendo un libro acerca de los diferentes dragones que existen y sus habilidades-** dijo hipo contento.

Astrid estaba segura de algo en ese momento, su verano no sería para nada aburrido a partir de que descubrió el secreto de Berk y que Hipo era el chico más interesante y valiente que haya conocido en su corta vida y estaba increíblemente agradecida con su papá por haberla obligado a venir, era algo irreal y fantástico que nunca pensó que fuera verdad y eso era que los dragones existen.


	7. Tormenta

**Where No One Goes**

 **Felices pascuas o Semana Santa, lo que sea que festejen jajaja Gracias por comentar! :3**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", No me pertenecen, son de Dreamworks Animation y Cressida Cowell, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 7 "Tormenta"**

Astrid estaba aún intrigada, sabía que la historia de Hipo no estaba completa pero no quería atacarlo con preguntas, así que decidió solo dejarse llevar. Las preguntas serian para otro momento, aparte de que se encontraba algo incomoda con la presencia de Patán y eso era porque no la dejaba de ver.

 **-A ver si entendí, ¿quieres hacer un libro con las diferentes especies de dragones? –** le pregunto la rubia, ignorando a Patán.

 **-Así es -** dijo Hipo contento **– Aun me falta un dragón por describir.**

 **-¿Cuál?-** le pregunto Astrid.

 **-La especie es Nadder Mortal-** le contesto Hipo **\- aunque es una de las especies más comunes, no he podido acercarme mucho a ellos.**

 **-¿Por qué?-** volvió a preguntar la rubia.

 **-Bueno, por sus espinas venenosas y dolorosas, aparte he investigado y tiene un fuego de magnesio extremadamente caliente y puede fundir el metal o las piedras fácilmente –** le dijo el castaño

 **-Increíble –** dijo la rubia

Astrid e Hipo se dirigieron al bosque, la rubia no contenía su alegría de volver a aquel lugar y ver más dragones, era único ese escenario, aparte ni en más de sus sueños más locos, se imaginó estar investigando dragones.

 **-Los dragones se encuentran del otro lado del bosque, tenemos que ir en chimuelo-** dijo el castaño mientras montaba a su dragón.

 **-¡Hola Chimuelo!-** le dijo la rubia al dragón negro para después montarse en el junto con Hipo.

El viaje con Chimuelo no fue muy largo, Astrid podía tocar las nubes se estaba enamorando de Berk y de cada uno de sus detalles que lo hacían único y especial. Aparte de tener la compañía de Hipo lo hacía más especial, no había conocido un chico así.

 **-Llegamos-** dijo Hipo bajándose para ayudar a la rubia **\- Astrid quiero que me hagas caso en todo, aunque son inofensivos los dragones a veces se vuelven en estado salvaje.**

 **-Claro Hipo, no hay de qué preocuparse-** le contesto la rubia **– estaré quieta en lo que haces tu trabajo.**

Se adentraron al corazón del bosque e Hipo le señalo a la rubia que estuviera junto con chimuelo, al parecer habían encontrado lo que buscaban o eso pensaba la rubia al ver una mancha azul a lo lejos.

 **-Nos vamos a acercar lentos. Chimuelo quiero que cuides a Astrid-** hablo en voz baja el castaño mientras veía a su amigo dragón.

Hipo se acercó más cauteloso junto con un escudo a la mancha azul, " _si es el dragón_ " pensó Astrid emocionada, ella junto con chimuelo se acercaron a unos metros de distancia de Hipo, no querían molestar al castaño.

 **-Es hermoso-** dijo en voz baja la rubia mientras visualizaba mejor al dragón azul.

 **-Creo que es ella –** le contesto hipo, volteando a ver a Astrid.

El famoso Nadder Mortal era de color azul junto con unos toques amarillos, " _es como una tormenta_ "pensó Astrid, pero más de tener esos colores se pacería a una ave, se parata en sus patas traseras y sus alas están en sus brazos, tiene unos ojos pequeños, en la nariz del maravilloso dragón tiene un cuerno curvo y sobre su cabeza una "corona" de cuernos rectos.

 **-Chimuelo, no veo las espinas que me comento Hipo-** le dijo la rubia al dragón y este solo emitió un rugido.

Astrid no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero sentía algo que andaba mal y el rugido de Chimuelo lo comprobó salió corriendo alado de hipo, soltó un rugido, cuando se escuchó el rugido de chimuelo, la cola del dragón azul saco púas.

 **-¡Astrid, escóndete!-** grito el castaño.

La rubia se volteo y salto sobre un arbusto, sentía que iba a ver una pelea entre el dragón azul y chimuelo, no quería asomarse porque estaba ya asustada y no era por la "pela" era porque tenía otro dragón frente a ella, era enorme y rojo

 **-Tranquilo, quiero ser tu amiga-** le dijo nerviosa la rubia.

El dragón simplemente se incendió el mismo, cubriéndose de fuego. Astrid no pudo ni siquiera gritar era mucha su impresión, eso sí era nuevo, un dragón que se prendía fuego él solo, era como de película. El dragón ya cubierto de fuego se acercaba a la rubia.

 **-Ayuda-** dijo en voz baja la rubia y se cubrió con sus brazos.

Astrid simplemente escucho un rugido y sintió que la temperatura disminuyo, pensó que Hipo había venido a su rescate pero no fue así, era el dragón el Nadder Mortal frente a ella.

 **-Astrid, vamos levántate-** dijo hipo mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla.

 **-Ella me salvo Hipo-** le dijo al castaño mientras corrían para esconderse.

Hipo y Astrid veían como se alejaba el dragón que por poco ataca a la rubia, al parecer el Nadder Mortal lo ahuyento de su especio.

 **-¿Le gano? –** pregunto la rubia al castaño.

 **-Pues eso creo-** respondió Hipo dudoso **\- No sé porque paso eso, los dragones casi siempre son amable con ellos mismos.**

 **-A lo mejor es porque soy la intrusa-** le contesto Astrid.

 **-No creo, hay veces que Patapez, Patán y los gemelos me acompañan y no pasa nada de esto-** volvió a hablar el castaño **– algo no está bien.**

Astrid dejo de escuchar a Hipo mientras veía a la dragona, al parecer los estaba observando o eso presentía ya que tenía la mirada fija al lugar donde estaba escondida ella e Hipo. La rubia dejo el miedo a un lado y salió del escondite.

 **-No Astrid, ¿Qué haces?-** dijo alarmado Hipo mientras iba tras la rubia.

Pero al parecer era inútil porque la rubia no lo escucho, camino hacia el dragón azul. Estaba tan fascinada con la criatura que ignoro todo lo que había a su alrededor, asa como olvido las advertencias de Hipo.

 **-Gracias, por salvarme-** dijo la rubia.

La Nadder Mortal simplemente giro su cabeza, le entendió a la rubia y esta simplemente le sonrió, la dragona simplemente agacho su cabeza.

 **-Astrid acércate más a ella, te está dando permiso de que la acaricies-** le dijo Hipo a lo lejos.

Astrid simplemente se acercó algo temerosa a la dragona con la mano levantada, está a punto de tocarla pero tenía miedo, la poca distancia que las dividía la rompió la dragona para sentir la mano de la chica.

 **-Tu piel es de escamas-** dijo Astrid, dicho eso simplemente alzo la otra mano para acariciarla.

 **-Increíble-** dijo Hipo acercándose, mientras apuntaba cosas en su libreta **\- al parecer ya eres amiga de un Nadder Mortal.**

 **-¿Le puedo poner un nombre?-** pregunto tímida la chica.

 **-Si-** respondió Hipo.

 **-Te pondré Tormenta-** dijo la rubia. La dragona azul dio un brinco al parecer de emoción y se abalanzo a la rubia lambiéndola como un cachorro.

 **-Creo que le gusto-** dijo hipo entre risas.


End file.
